


And then...

by Knowmefirst



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is a cartoonist and he draws what he experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And then...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vlvtnightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=vlvtnightmare).



  
** And then... **   
by Anon Black   


 

> Dear Readers of the Quibbler,
> 
> we are starting today with our new comic section, featuring famous artists throughout the wizarding and the Muggle world. Not only will you be treated to the works of such popular artists as D.T. - Dean Thomas, known for his heroic stand against You-Know-Who during the second war - but also to artists generally unknown to the wizarding public.
> 
> Today we feature one of the most famous comic artists, who is Anon Black in the Muggle world. He has become widely known with his comic strip called "The Adventure of Scarhead and Friends"'. The first time I found myself reading this comic in a Muggle newspaper, I was blown away with Anon Black's wit and sense of humor. And I could not help to realize the resemblance of his protagonist to our most famous hero, Harry Potter. What do you, dear readers, think?
> 
> However, I wonder; whom is Mr. Potter kissing?
> 
> Yours truly,  
>  Mrs. L. Longbottom

 

  



End file.
